Amortentia
by thenewanniecresta
Summary: Living your life in the shadows of your family, and following the guidelines was all Tanya knew for 11 years. Now, in her journeys at Hogwarts, Tanya will enjoy her moments with her friends, through laughter, cheers and even some tears, but Tanya most importantly will be looking for romance along the way. George/ OC T for Now.
1. Leaving Home

**Hey everybody! Guess what this is, it's the newest story! Not exactly new but still. **

**I revamped Illumination and here we go, I've changed some stuff in the story, and this story will not be cowritten. Some things will be changed and some things will be the same. **

**So, I really hope you enjoy this and I will be trying to update on a more regular basis. Although this chapter is short, I am going to lengthen them up as they go along, I just want to actually see if this will get any feedback and reviews. One of the reasons I wanted to stop the original story is because I stopped getting feedback AND because it got to annoying with the cowriter, things kind of felt like they weren't mine in earlier chapters. **

**So here is the new start! **

Tanya sighed heavily as she let the brush skim through her soft hair, she knew she was delaying- perhaps nervousness, she thought as she bite her lip nervously before setting the hairbrush down. This was her first day of school at Hogwarts, she was nervous, and yet thrilled with the idea of being away from her house, and her dreadful mother.

As if the thought of Mrs. Royce was enough to awaken, Tanya heard her mother's screeching as she stood up, moving away from the small stool. Inspecting herself in the mirror, she brushed a straight strand of her dark blonde hair from her face, dark blue eyes staring back at her before she turned on her heel quickly and left the room, hurrying down the stairs and hall to the front of the house.

"You are always late child, it is an unbecoming habit, why if you father was here, I'd tell him we should keep you here another year, teach you a lesson about punctuality." Her mother hissed out before yanking her by the arm towards the fireplace. Tanya didn't notice her older sister or brother, which led her to believe they would be at the platform already. She could feel a piece of paper shoved into her hand, it had a glossy texture to it. Tanya peered down to notice it was the most remarkable thing, her ticket to the Hogswart Express.

Delighted, Tanya's mind swirled with ideas of the adventures she would have in Hogwarts, thinking of what house she would be in - most likely Slytherin as was the house most of her family had been in, her siblings included and any romances she'd have, although she never cared to admit it, Tanya loved a good love story. While she was swarming in her thoughts, she wound up in front of the shiny and in opinion mystical train.

Stepping forward, she looked at her mother, before nodding as she headed off. Tanya's mother was not one for hugging, especially not the third child- the one she had not planned for, it ruined her original idea of how to do things for her children. Boarding the train, Tanya stumbled, letting out a ghastly squeak as she was caught by the conductor. He had a sympathetic look on his face as he helped Tanya up onto the train. Mumbling a thank you, she travelled onwards, until her eyes caught sight of what seemed to be a lonely girl around her age. She had vivid ginger hair.

Sliding the door open, Tanya peered her head in. "Are all these seats reserved?" She quietly asked as the girl looked up at her with wide eyes, shaking her head as she smiled.

"No, feel free to have a seat, I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley." She said, voice high and confident. Tanya inspected her clothes, although a little rough, Tanya smiled knowing those clothes were well worn, probably used for many various activities and seemed to look very comfortable. Tanya knew the last name Weasley well, but she never saw the flaws in "muggle lovers" as she violent heard them be called.

"Tanya, Tanya Royce. Are you a first year too?" Tanya questioned, sitting down on the opposing bench.

"Yes, I am, it's going to be fun sorted, I hope I am in Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff even." Ginny said, beaming with life as Tanya giggled from her excitement. "What about you?"

"I really don't mind, my siblings are in Slytherin, so I think that will be where I am going, even though I kind of want to be in another house. " Tanya also knew her mother and even father would be displeased to find her in anywhere but Slytherin, or maybe Ravenclaw but she knew her values were not focused on intelligence.

"Well, you never know, you could be in Gryffindor, like my brothers and Ron's friends. He's friends with Harry Potter! " She beamed, cheeks flushed as Tanya smiled back at her, thinking that Ginny's joy was aimed more towards Ron's best friend than him.

"How many brothers do you have? If I may ask." Tanya said ad she crossed her legs, fiddling with skirt.

" Well, I have 6 actually. " Ginny began, before she heard the door opening. A girl with dark frizzy curls walked in, sneaky look on her face as she sat down.

"So where were we?" She asked, hands resting behind her head as she grinned. Tanya was the first to speak up. "I'm sorry... But who are you?"

The girl looked at her with hazel eyes that just screamed mischief as she shrugged. " Beatrice Elyrc, call me Bea though." She said, smirking. "Also, I've been here the whole time, got it?" She said as Tanya raised an eyebrow at her, while Ginny sat there, curious before asking.

"Why?" It was a simple question that seemed to draw no responses from the stranger for a few minutes, as if to answer the question, they heard a large booming noise as Ginny jumped towards the bench Tanya was on, Bea stayed there however, devious smirk. "That's why."

All Tanya could think at the moment was that the girl across from her was completely bonkers. She heard the door slam shut as she glanced over noticing two ginger boys that looked completely identical. The second one to burst in tripped over his brother's leg and stumbled into Tanya, whom he tried to clutch on as he fell to the floor, pulling her down with her.

Tanya was flustered as she pulled herself up and off of sitting on the poor boy, who was also red in the cheeks before looking at him. "What the heck is going on? Who are you?"

"Well, I'm Gred and that's Forge." The one standing said before Ginny scoffed.

"They are liars, its Fred and George, they're my brothers." Ginny piped up as the one that spoke, who she presumed was Fred, went and scooped up Ginny. "You are mean, you know that? I may have to decide Ronnykins is my favourite sister now."

Tanya moved to sit up on the bench as she glanced outside the window, seeing many un-amused Slytherins- two of which she noticed were her siblings- storm down the hall, covered in a green goo. Tanya didn't know what to think as she glanced around.

"This is going to be a long seven years, isn't it?" She asked aloud.


	2. The Sorting

**Alright everyone, newest chapter! Wooot! So you know this story is a slight AU since there was a few pairings and things that will be altered, mind you one JK Rowlings was thinking of, so oh well.**

**Reviews power the world, but guys, on a note, I will beta, read and subscribe to your stories, but I just strongly dislike promoting other stories, so I will not do such things.**

**Please review guys, it really helps, criticism welcomed, but flames are not- don't like, don't read. Simple. Also who is excited for the new Harry Potter? **

She was nervous, biting her lip nervously. Tanya stood with Ginny and Bea, glancing around the room she noticed the twins snickering as Hermione looked at the main doors nervously.

Feeling a slight breeze, Tanya shivered as she held the form fitting robes closer, damp hair clinging to her face, scowling towards Bea, who had 'lovingly' nudged Tanya into the water when Bea exclaimed for her to see the thing beside their boat.

All she wanted to do was be sorted, eat a warm meal and go take a hot shower before crawling into bed- worrying about whichever house she was in another day.

She could hear someone with a 'P' last name. As she realized soon it would be her turn. Eyes turned to look at the Slytherin table as she caught sight of her siblings, the smug look on their faces as Travis patted the seat beside him, away from her sister Anna and nearby was Bea, whom Tanya didn't recalled being sorted at all.

Tanya pulled her sight away in time to hear "Royce, Tanya!" Gulping, she looked to the front as she began walking forward towards the stool. Snagging her foot on the long edge of her robes, Tanya stumbled forward, hands flying to grasp at anything, unfortunately it caused her to only have the stool fall on her. Hissing out in pain, Tanya could feel the blood dribbling down her lip, she set the stool down as she sat on it.

Holding her shoulders up, Tanya scanned the area cautiously, showing no signs of fear or nervousness as she felt the hat placed on her head.

_"Well, well. Yet another Royce. Usually I barely need to touch your heads before knowing, but you are different it seems than usual."_

Gulping, Tanya shifted her head as she thought. "What does that mean? I mean, everyone else in my family is successful.." Tanya worried thinking about how her mother even would exclaim how she may not even be suitable with a slightly sarcastic nature.

_"Definitely wrong, you are curious, but yet you are brave, sitting up here even after embarrassing yourself in front of all your peers. Hmm.. Which house will you benefit the most? You have the cunning of a Slytherin if I wanted to be lazy, however,"_ he started before the hat bellowed out._ " I think Gryffindor will suit you better!"_ The Gryffindor table errupted in cheers as Tanya felt the weight lifted off her head as she ran for the table, sitting beside the twins as she noticed they were grinning.

"Almost thought you'd be in Slytherin when Bea went there," the further twin began before his counterpart continued for him "Worried we may have to pretend to not know you, or admit that not all Slytherin blokes are that terrible."

Tanya giggled as she smiled. "Thank you, it means a lot to me. " She said jokingly before tilting her head and grinning at him. " That I am that special to be considered someone you'd change your entire beliefs over. "

"Of course, who else will we have to amuse us with tripping and embarrassing herself in front of the entire school?" the twins asked in unison as a flush developed on Tanya's cheeks as she batted at the arm of the closest twin as he pulled her close, rubbing a fist against her head.

"Stoppit George!" She squealed out, the noise of all the other students clapping and being told they could finally dine hiding her squeals. His other arm tickling her side as she wriggled and wormed about, hands beating at his chest before he finally let go. Tanya's hair was a complete wreck as she huffed and began patting it down into a reasonable mess.

"So, how'd you guess right?" George asked, a bit of a chuckle as Tanya paused, before shrugging her shoulders. " I have no bloody clue how I knew, to be frank."

"Oh, so you are Frank now?"

"Who gave you the right to change your name?" Fred and George questioned as she rolled her eyes.

"That's my little secret." She said before turning to fill her plate with food, smiling at Ginny who she finally took notice was at the same table, waving politely as she gave her the largest grin possible.

Turning her attention to the food, Tanya happily began to feast on all the variety of food they were given as she smiled, terrified to read the mail tomorrow, for she was fully aware that her sister or brother would tell her parents about the news.

As she began to ponder it, George nudged her in the ribs. "If you are spacing out, we are eating your chicken." Glancing down, Tanya realized her chicken was missing and sure enough, Fred was eating it. Raising an eyebrow at him she laughed. " You are what you eat you know, and I suppose you are telling me that I can't be a chicken because you are?"

Tanya questioned as she nibbled more on the food, smirking before looking at the look on the twins' faces and knowing the competition had just began, and it made Tanya glad she would be sleeping with Ginny, whom she hoped knew enough about the twins to keep her safe.

**I hope you all enjoyed! Reviews are wonderful and power this student to update sooner :D Until next time 3 **


End file.
